This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0000885, filed on Jan. 7, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a wireless transceiver system, and more particularly, to a method of and an apparatus for setting channels automatically in a wireless transceiver system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical transceiver system includes a transmitter and a wireless receiver. For example, assuming the transmitter is a set top box and the receiver is a television set, the set top box converts a digital image signal, which is received from an antenna, to an analog image signal. The television set displays the image signal on the screen, which is input from the set top box. The television set may be separated from the set top box by a wall. For example, if the set top box is installed in the living room, the television set may be installed in the bedroom. In principle, the user can operate various functions of the set top box and the television set remotely using their respective remote controllers.
In such a typical transceiver system, a transmitter and a receiver should maintain an identical channel. For example, when a user controls the receiver using a remote controller to execute an automatic channel mode, the transmitter operates in response to a tuned broadcasting signal, and the receiver operates in response to a broadcasting signal sent by the transmitter. Viewers can confirm channel information from the receiver and remotely manipulate the channel information displayed on the receiver using the remote controller. However, the receiver may have a channel information map different than a channel information map sent by the transmitter. In other words, since the transmitter and the receiver in a typical wireless transceiver system are separated from each other, they may not have consistent channel information and an identical channel map.